1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handheld and multi-section water distributor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A showering equipment, such as a shower head, is apply a rotary-disc watering distributor to shift a water level, but the rotary-disc watering distributor is fixed on an outlet end of the shower head, according a size of the outlet end of the shower head has to be increased that is not easy to be held during operation. Besides, the rotary-disc watering distributor is merely used on an outlet end of the shower head without being fixed on other components of the shower head.
To overcome above-mentioned problem, a pressed watering distributor is developed and includes a disk-shaped water distributing member to be acted by a water pressure and a spring to engage with an opposite disc. The disk-shaped water distributing member includes a plurality of first holes communicating with each other and is pushed by a pressing element to rotate, such that the first holes of the water distributing member are controlled to communicate with second holes of the opposite disc, shifting water level.
However, such a pressed watering distributor still has the following defects.
An inlet direction and an outlet direction of the pressed watering distributor are perpendicular to the disc. To arrange the second holes of the disc, a size of the water distributing member has to be increased, thereby obtaining a larger watering area pressed by the water flow. Furthermore, a structure of the watering distributor is limited, therefore at least one orifice to release pressure can not be formed on the water distributing member, so a user has to press the pressing element forcefully that can not achieve a force saving purpose.
Likewise, when desiring to obtain more shifting levels, such as up to six-section shifting levels, the size of the water distributing member has to be increased greatly.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.